


BeetleJuice AU Post #10

by girlswillbewomen, th3d3adb0y



Series: BeetleJuice AU [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, in full disclosure this is a smau about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlswillbewomen/pseuds/girlswillbewomen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Some prose for the BeetleJuice AU created by @transboyeds and @staniel_uris
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: BeetleJuice AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	BeetleJuice AU Post #10

Bev and Ben don’t remember what happened in the moments before they woke up. All they remember is fucking around on faulty floorboards and then... this. Bev helps Ben up and they look around at what looks like a rocky well full of…seemingly greywater. It’s claustrophobic and stinks but Bev can notice she still has perfectly dry sweatpants on from when she just changed.

Suddenly a voice comes from above them. Far above them. “Hey, losers, get up here before you get in some afterlife trouble.”

Ben mouths, “Afterlife?” to Bev as they start to make their way up the rocky walls to the strangely familiar voice up ahead. Once they get up they recognize where they are.

“Oh my God, Ben! This is our basement! The weird fucking well down here...we fell through it.” Bev realizes and frantically, but carefully, looks down the well she just emerged from. “How in the fuck did we survive that fall?!”

“Yeah so,” the stranger starts, “the bad news is you didn’t. You see those two specs at the bottom of the well? Those are your lifeless corpses.” Ben and Bev both lean over the side of the well and let out painful gasping sounds as they see their mangled and definitely dead bodies below.

“Okay, what’s the fucking good news, smartass?” Ben asks, sounding more heated than he maybe ever had in life.

“Good news is, now you don’t have to worry about having kids!” he says cheerfully unaware of the emotional state of the recently deceased homeowners. 

“STANLEY?!” they both say in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins... Updates every Tuesday and Thursday. Thanks for reading!


End file.
